1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band cable that can be used to bind several cables together, and more particularly to a band cable capable of easily releasing the cables bound together.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, the band cable has been used for firmly binding a bunch of cables or pipes together, so that the band cable could be utilized in a proper place of the inside of all kinds of structures, machines, or cars. And, sometimes it is needed to release the band cable bound together. However, the band cable according to the prior art can not be released until it is cut by things such as a nipper. Therefore, when a user wants to use the band cable in accordance with the prior art, he/she has to get a new one, not the cable under use. So, the band cable according to the prior art, is not economical.
Thus, the band cable which is designed to solve the problem, has the following structure. As shown in FIG. 4, the band cable has a groove 54 in a head 10 which is located just above a stopper 52, so that a knob 50 in which the stopper 52 is formed is designed to be lifted. In other words, in case that the user decides to release the band cable under such as a situation that a tie 12 is bound, the user should lift up the knob 50 by using the tip of the finger nail of his/her one hand, and at the same time he/she should pull out the tie 12 from a tie passing slot 18 of the head 10 with his/her other hand. But, if the user does not want to use his/her finger nail, in the band cable according to the prior art, there has arisen an inconvenience in that he/she should use something sharp or thin instead. Thus, in accordance with the prior art, there arises a problem that the user must use his/her own both hands to release the band cable. Further, in the band cable of the prior art, there arises another problem in that the bottom part of the knob 50 is so flexibly contacted with the top of the tie 12 that the user's finger nail or the sharp thing can't easily go thereinto.